The Lady of the Lake
by 1Puzzles1
Summary: A new demigod has her own adventures in the world of Greek mythology. Bad summary, good story! Rated T because I am paranoid! All canon ships, Percabeth, Jiper, etc. Also one with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first chapter of a story that I'm writing about an OC, a new demigod. She will meet the Stolls and Katie in the first chapter. Question: Is Tratie cannon? Answer** _ **when**_ **you leave a review! Thanks!**

 _The Lady of the Lake Chapter 1_

"Uh, are you going to order?" The rude barista asked me. "Because, like, I have better things to do." She was looking into a little compact mirror, probably making sure her mascara looked adequate. I was trying to be kind, but frankly, I was annoyed. I had just walked in the door. There had been no line. I just needed a little time to look at the menu, obviously. I do not care for America. Some of the people have no manners or common sense.

"I will have a strawberry frappe, please and thank you." I told her politely. My mother made it a personal goal of hers to teach me proper grammar and decorum. After all, we wanted to leave a good impression on any country we visited.

The barista, whose name tag said Kylie, continued to smack loudly on her piece of chewing gum. "Okay, whatever," she said. "I'm going to need your name for the cup though."

"Vivienne," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I can't spell that!" It was my turn to do a mental eye roll. I spelled it for her and walked to a small table. I pulled out a book, but I wasn't really reading. I like to people watch in places like coffee shops. It is very interesting.

I did a scan of the room, while curling a curly lock of my chocolate brown hair around my finger. Besides me and the barista, there was an old couple in the corner drinking black coffee, and a college age black man in a booth with a laptop computer and some scones. There wasn't very much entertainment value in watching those people. I was about to start actually reading, which would have been difficult with my dyslexia, when three new people walked in.

They were teenagers like me, but slightly older. I am 16, and they looked to be 17. Two of them were male, and they looked exactly the same as each other, though one was taller. They had brown messy hair and blue eyes. The other was a girl with light brown, shoulder-length hair, and bright green eyes that were almost neon, much different than my dark, swirling, sea green ones. She was holding hands with the taller boy.

I watched as they walked up to the counter and ordered. It seemed they also found the barista to be moronic and rude. The taller boy and the girl grabbed their orders and sat down at a table for two. They held hands under the table and talked while they drank.

Moments later, the shorter boy got his order from the rude barista and turned to see who could only be his brother and brother's girlfriend, kissing deeply across the table. I heard him mutter, "Oh, great. Now I have to find a place to sit." I could detect the sarcasm dripping from his words.

He looked around the whole room and sighed. He turned to me and said, "Hi, can I sit with you?" I looked up in surprise. Then I nodded. "Of course you may." He took a seat, and then raised his eyebrow. "Grammar Nazi, huh?"

"I wasn't trying to correct your mistake." I clarified. "I was raised to always speak correctly." He laughed and said, "You automatically knew what the mistake was. I think you were trying to tell me I was wrong." I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm Connor Stoll, by the way." He said, flashing me a charming grin. He then handed me my wallet. I gasped in surprise. "How did you..." He cut me off. "I never reveal my secrets!"

I said, "I am Vivienne Rousseau." (A/N: pronounced like rue-sew.) He smiled again. "Loving the accent. Fits your beautiful face. It's French right?" I blushed and nodded, while fiddling with my hair again. "I am from France. I am only trapped in New York because my mother and I are heading to the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver."

"Wait, that's in February. This is early January." I nodded and said, "My mother is Camille Rousseau and she is on the French diving team for the Summer Olympics. We get an all expenses paid trip to the Winter Olympics every four years, but our flight is generally very early." He looked shocked. Then he said, "That is so cool! Lots of pickpocket victims at one of those events." I nodded.

"Yes, except my mother and I have been stuck in New York for 48 hours. Our flight has been cancelled due to weather, and there won't be any flights out of New York for a while." Connor frowned. "That's too bad that the weather is acting up!" He looked up at the sky and shouted at the last part. It rendered me rather confused, but I decided not to say anything.

"So anyway, what about your dad?" He asked. I guess he could see my uncomfortable facial expression because he said, "touchy subject?" I replied with, "No, no. It's just that I barely know you."

"What are you talking about? You know me! I'm Connor Stoll, and I am a master pickpocket!" He reached behind my ear and pulled out my small blue wallet. I gasped once again as he handed it back to me. "I still do not get how you do that." I told him. He continued with his silly speech.

"I have a brother named Travis who has a Katie stuck to his face." I laughed. "My mother's name was Lucy Stoll, and she was a news reporter. She died when I was three and Travis was four. We stayed with an aunt until we were ten and eleven and have been at a...boarding school since then. I've lived in the state of New York my whole life."

"Ok, I believe I know you now, except for one thing: who is your father?" He grinned. "You first." I sighed. "My mother met my father at a national diving competition in Atlanta. They fell in love and my mother got pregnant almost immediately. My father could not stay with us though. He had to stay in America and we had to travel back to France. I never met him." I told him. "I wasn't born until my mother was back in France, in July, 1993." He smiled at me sadly.

"My mother met my father while reporting for a news story. His brother (A/N: Ares) had dared him to run through the background of the shot until she noticed him. When she talked to him after she was done, she tried to be mad, but he charmed her. They found out they had a lot in common. They fell for each other. They never married. He only stayed long enough for me to be born. Then he left. I recently met him though. He was nice enough." I was shocked that his story was so similar to mine.

"It's good that you got to meet him." I told Connor. He smiled. "I hope the same happens for you some day." He said sincerely. "So if you're from France, how come you speak English?"

From there, we launched into a conversation that was full of life. Connor told the best stories. His eyes lit up and he gestured grandly with his hands. I laughed frequently. I noticed the girl, Katie look over at us and smile. She was happy that Connor had made a friend. I was happy to be his friend. I could tell from the things he said about his brother that he often felt like a, what do Americans say? A third wheel, correct?

Unfortunately, the time came when Travis and Katie walked over and Katie said, "Connor, we have to go back to camp now. Say goodbye to... Uh, introduce us first."

"Oh, this is Vivienne Rousseau. She's French!" He said proudly. I laughed. She said, "I'm Katie Gardiner. This idiot is Travis Stoll." I lightly shook her hand as Travis said defensively, "Hey!" I laughed again.

"It is lovely to meet you." I told her. "Same!" She smiled at me. "Connor, we'll be outside in the van. Don't be too long. We have to pick up Annabeth from the Empire State Building." Connor nodded. Travis and Katie left.

"So, will I ever see you again?" He asked softly. "Here," I said. "Give me your hand." He obliged. I pulled a pen out of my purse and began to write. "This is my mobile number. Call me sometime and we can chat." He nodded. "I'll try." He stood up.

"Hopefully I will see you again." I told him. I stood up to say goodbye. He towered over me. I am very short for 16. There was a rather awkward moment when I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed and pushed a curl out of my eyes.

"Don't hope. I know I will see you again." He turned and walked away, pausing by the door to wave. "See ya later!" He said. He grinned and winked at me. Then he was gone.

I set my fingers to the spot where he kissed me. "See you," I said softly.

 **So, what did you think? Please review and tell me!**

 **Also, if you see any technical mistakes (grammar or spelling) please do not hesitate to let me know! (politely)**

 **FYI, I may not update for at least a week. Could be less. I have ideas but I'm not quite sure how to get them onto paper. I will try my hardest!**

 **Thanks to all who read!**

 **-Madz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. A new OC will be introduced. I understand that satyrs are not supposed to be female, but all will be explained in future chapters. I hope everyone enjoys it! I have some reviews to respond to first:**

 **Rosabella (Guest): Thank you for your kind words. I do have some ideas that are similar to what you suggested, so you'll just have to keep following the story! ;)**

 **TheKeyboardIsMightierThanThePen: An answer was given in a review, but you may not have seen it. Mobile is what they call a cell phone in England, and she is from France, and they are both in Europe. Also it just sounded more proper, and the type of thing Vivienne might say.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 _The Lady of the Lake Chapter 2_

I walked back to my hotel, pondering the scene that had taken place at the coffee shop. I had no doubt that I had feelings for Connor, but I wasn't really certain how to move forward. The way he had only said that he would _try_ to call me was not exactly reassuring.

I came upon my hotel. I took one look at the scene before me and dropped my drink.

The hotel was in flames. People were standing around outside looking frightened and in a panic. Among them, I noticed my mother. Her long, dark, wavy brown hair was looking frazzled. Her usually warm brown eyes had a worried look in them now. They were focused on the surrounding streets rather than the fiery building behind her. When she saw me, she shouted with joy and ran towards me.

"Vivienne, my darling," she said in her thick French accent, embracing me tightly, "where have you been?" I opened my mouth to answer. She cut me off.

"Never mind that now. You must leave! The Hydra can smell you!" I raised one eyebrow, a trait that I inherited from her. Then I looked behind her.

There was a huge, shall we say, creature, terrorizing the building. It had nine long necks, and nine dragon-like heads to match. I say dragon-like because of its scales, and the fact that it was spewing fire and acid out of all of its mouths.

"Or, rather, it smells those three." She continued. I realized three kids about my age in orange shirts, attempting to battle the creature, or Hydra I guess. There was a scrawny Latino boy with a hammer, a beautiful Native American girl with a glimmering knife, and a handsome blonde boy with a gold sword.

"I should go help them!" I said earnestly, instinct kicking in. My mother shook her head.

"You are inexperienced. Go with Claudia here, she will take you to be safe." It was then that I noticed the girl behind my mother.

She was beautiful, with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. I was not looking at her features, however. You see, she had tiny horns sticking out on top of her head, and looking down, I noticed that she had furry hindquarters and hooves where her legs and feet should have been.

"Mother," I said nervously, "What is going on here?" She looked sad.

"Oh, my love, I cannot keep you with me anymore. Claudia will explain." She hugged me. "Je t'aime beaucoup!" (I love you very much!) She let go and Claudia grabbed my arm and began to run. I took one final look at my mother, then turned away. I knew she would never do this unless it was absolutely necessary.

Claudia dragged me toward a white van. I barely noticed the lettering on the side that read Delphi Strawberry Service.

She put me inside and said, "I'll be right back!" Then she closed the door.

She freaking closed the door.

Is that how American kids say it?

I sat there thinking about what had just happened. I wanted desperately to go get my mother and take her away. We could forget about this.

But she had told me to stay with Claudia. So, there was not much I could do to help the situation.

What was Claudia anyway? A half human, half… sheep?

I looked out the van window. Claudia had brought out a set of reed pipes that were on a string around her neck. She began to play.

I couldn't hear what was happening, but soon, a bunch of vines appeared from every which way. They came through windows and cracks in the sidewalk. They slowly began to entangle the Hydra until it couldn't move. Then the blonde boy stabbed it where its heart would be. It stopped struggling abruptly, and ripped through the vines as it fell to the ground.

The teenagers wasted no time in fleeing the scene. They hopped into the white van, much to my surprise, with Claudia in the driver seat, and sped away. The Latino boy spoke first.

"Jason, that was Awesome!" He said enthusiastically. He high-fived the blonde boy, who I guessed was Jason. They were in the middle two seats, and I was in the back. The pretty girl had taken the passenger seat. Of course, in France, it would have been the driver seat. It was rather confusing, but I wasn't most concerned with seating at the moment.

"Wait," I said. They all looked back at me. "Who are you, and what is going on?"

The girl gave Claudia a knowing look.

"That's why you were there. To get the new half-blood!" Claudia nodded. Jason held out his hand to me. I shook it.

"I'm Jason Grace. Nice to meet you!" I nodded and said suspiciously, "You as well. I am Vivienne Rousseau."

"Mon nom est Piper McLean. Pouvez-vous comprende le français?" (My name is Piper McLean. Can you understand French?) Bewildered, I nodded.

"La France est mon pays natal. L'anglais est une langue seconde." (France is my native country. English is a second language.) I told her.

"Wait," the Latino boy said. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! What is going on here?" He said, looking confused. Piper laughed.

"Vivienne is from France! How cool is that?" She said. He shrugged.

"Loving the accent! Leo Valdez, by the way. Bad Boy Supreme!" I laughed slightly before I remembered.

"That's exactly what Con thought…" I said softly.

"Who?" Leo asked, once again looking perplexed. I just shook my head.

"Hey, it's been a long day for you, I suppose?" Claudia said. I nodded.

"My name's Claudia Claydon, if you were wondering." I smiled. "All will be explained soon, but right now, we have a long drive, and you should get some rest!"

I willingly obliged. I leaned my head against the window and drifted off to sleep…

 **So, how do you like it so far? Leave a review! I am open to any criticism, given kindly of course!**

 **-Madz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it. There's some cute Jiper in it!**

 **I realized that some of you may not understand the title of this story. Stay tuned! All will be explained soon!**

 **I also realized that I have been neglecting the disclaimer. I obviously don't own PJO or HoO or any of the characters.**

 **On with the story!**

I awoke to the sound of laughter. It sounded very melodious and beautiful. I opened my eyes.

My surroundings surprised me for a brief moment. Then I remembered the events of the previous day. I saw that Piper was the one who was laughing. She was looking at a sleeping Leo, who had a mustache drawn on his face. I noticed the pen in her hand.

"Piper, be nice!" Jason said teasingly. "That's mean!" Piper shrugged.

"Only if I don't tell him!" She argued. "Which I don't plan on doing, by the way."

"You're wild." Jason said.

"That's why you love me so much." She said matter-of-factly.

"I s'pose!" Jason conceded. He leaned to the front and kissed her. I hadn't realized they were together, but they made a cute couple.

I sat in silence. I did not really know what to say. Luckily, Jason noticed I had woken up.

"Hey, you're awake!" He said softly. He gave me a small smile. Piper turned.

"Hey, Vivienne! Feeling better?" She asked very enthusiastically. I nodded.

"That's good! I suppose you want some explanations now?" I nodded again.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I said politely.

She began to explain everything. I listened intently. Apparently, Greek Mythology wasn't mythological. The gods had inhabited America and they still had the same habit of having affairs with mortals that ended in demigod children.

"But, how does this apply to me?" She laughed.

"You're a demigod, Vivienne. We all are." I was too stunned to respond.

"Well, except Claudia I guess." She corrected herself. I couldn't really process what Piper had told me. I needed time on that one. So I asked, "Why isn't Claudia a demigod?" Claudia spoke up.

"I am a keeper. A protector of demigods. Keepers are satyrs." She explained.

"So, you are a satyr, yes?" She shook her head.

"I am a satyress, one of the last of my kind. I don't let that hold me back though. I work for Camp Half-Blood, just like most of my male brethren."

"Camp Half-Blood?" I wondered aloud.

"A safe place for demigods to train and avoid monsters." Piper said.

"So that's where we're headed?" Piper nodded.

"It's a cool place. It's got–" she was interrupted by a loud popping noise. The vehicle swerved and came to a stop on the side of the road.

"Shoot. Busted tire." Claudia said angrily. "Someone wake Leo." Piper leaned to the back seat and nudged Leo softly.

"Leo, wake up…" she cooed. He turned his head sideways and snored loudly.

"Leo!" She shouted. She yanked on a lock of his curly brown hair. He opened his eyes and grinned.

"Okay, I'm up, Jeez!" Leo said. "We there already?"

"No." Piper rolled her eyes. "Flat tire. Go fix it please?" Leo puffed out his chest.

"Say no more! The Supreme Commander is on the job!" He said. He jumped out of the van and closed the door with a flourish.

"Why is Leo the only one who can fix the tire?" I asked.

"He's a son of Hephaestus." Jason explained. "He's good with tools."

"That makes sense. I am going to get out and stretch my legs." I told them. Piper nodded. I opened the door and stepped out of the van. Leo was on the other side whistling while he worked. I walked a few paces.

I heard a rumbling in the bushes. A gigantic black dog jumped out and bounded toward me. It really surprised me and I wasn't able to move.

I faintly noticed Jason and Piper get out of the van and draw weapons. But the shock of this situation had finally hit me. Gods were real. Myths were real.

Monsters were real and right in front of me.

I blacked out.

 **Ooooooh, suspenseful!**

 **Leave a review! Next chapter will be up in the next few days!**

 **Randomness: Was going to put: will HOPEFULLY be up! Just wanted to share with everyone that that is grammatically incorrect! Hopefully is an adverb that means "with hope" so it is supposed to be used to describe the actions of someone who is hoping for something.**

 **Just thought I'd share that!**

 **-Madz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry it's short. I have lots of ideas for this story, but they come later and I'm trying to get to the point where I can write them.**

 **Roseabella (guest):Your latest review motivated me to finish my chapter and update already. Thanks.**

 **I don't own PJO or HoO or the characters.**

I dreamt of Connor. We were at the coffee shop again, and he leaned in and kissed me. It was a wonderful dream. More vivid than any other I had ever had.

The dream changed. I was looking at a magical underwater palace. It had glass walls and it was decorated with shells and coral. It was beautiful.

There were two thrones in the back of the room. On one sat a beautiful woman with soft features, black hair, dark brown eyes, a simple white dress and a crown made of red crab claws.

On the other throne sat a man in shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and Birkenstock sandals. He had a very regal air about him, despite his outfit. He had short black hair and a goatee, and sparkling sea green eyes that looked familiar. I realized that they were exactly like my own. Both of the people were about 12 feet tall, which was rather odd.

The woman looked cross.

"I bear no ill will toward any of your children," she was saying. "You know this. However, how could you be so careless as to break your vows with your brothers, not once, but twice?"

"Relax, my wife!" The man said. "Zeus broke his twice as well. I'm hoping it won't matter as much now that we have given them up, even if she was born before that happened. And besides, this child is special. She could change the world!"

"But, my dear–" she was interrupted.

"She could end mortal diseases such as cholera and malaria! Life in poverty for mortals will never be the same!" His wife looked at him skeptically.

"I knew she would be special," he said, quieter this time. "I knew that she was destined for greatness, or I never would have allowed her to be born. Same with my son, actually."

"Well," his wife said. "I hope you're right. For your sake."

The dream faded and I awoke to two people standing over me. I shut my eyes again, not wanting to get up just yet.

"Wow, she's been out for a long time," a clear female voice said. "I hope she wakes."

"I think she will," a male voice said. "She looks a lot better than she did a few days ago. You really did a great job."

"Thanks! This isn't my first rodeo, though. Remember when you first got to camp?" The girl asked.

"Oh, yeah, you did a great job with me," the boy said with a hint of sarcasm. "A word of advice for when she wakes up: tell her she drools in her sleep. I know that was really the icing on top of the cake for me!"

"Well, what can I say?" She asked. "You do drool in your sleep. I've come to find it endearing."

"I'm so endearing!" He said. "You can't get enough of me! Even though I don't know what endearing means. It's good, right?"

I heard the girl's laughter, and then the sounds of a kiss. I smiled slightly.

I decided that I would open my eyes. I figured Claudia, Jason, Piper, and Leo had brought me to that camp place, and these two were campers. They seemed to be good people.

I moved slightly. The boy said, "Look, she's stirring!" I opened my eyes. I was looking at an effortlessly beautiful, tall, athletic-looking girl with curly blonde hair that was back in a messy ponytail. Her eyes were a startling shade of grey. I could see much intelligence in them.

The boy's features startled me, because they were very similar to the person in my dream. His black hair was messy and his sea green eyes were shockingly similar to my own. He also looked athletic, very lean, kind of like a swimmer. He was taller than the girl. He was wearing an orange shirt and shorts. So was she.

"We are at Camp Half-Blood, yes?" I asked them. The girl's eyes lit up when she heard my accent.

"You're French? That's amazing! Have you been to the Eiffel Tower? Tell me all about it!" She said all of this really quickly.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her," he told me. "She's kinda obsessed with architecture. So Piper explained about myths and camp and stuff?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good! That makes my life so much easier," He said. "I suck at explaining things. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way. Son of Poseidon. That's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"I am Vivienne Rousseau, and I don't know who my godly parent is." I told them.

"That's okay. One of the gods will claim you soon," he told me. "If you're ready to stand, I can give you a tour of camp. We're in the Big House right now."

"I believe I can stand," I said. I proved that theory correct by swinging my legs over the side of the cot I had been on, and slowly standing up. I realized I was fine, and straightened up.

"Alright, let's go!" He said. He and Annabeth walked outside, and I followed.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" He said.

The camp was amazing. There were stables, a volleyball court, an amphitheater, a dining area, a lake with canoes, a fiery climbing wall (which I'll admit confused me a bit), and a huge strawberry field. It was winter, so I guessed the camp would be more lively in summer. Right then, the lake was frozen and no strawberries were growing.  
Percy and Annabeth explained all the buildings to me and told me how the camp's schedule worked.

I heard someone approaching us from behind. I heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey, Percy, Annabeth, who's the new person…" I turned and found myself face to face with…

 **Cliffhanger! DUN, DUN, DUN! Not really though, I'm sure you can figure it out.**

 **Review please!**

 **-Madz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

 **Roseabella (guest): You're so sweet! I will love you just as much if you keep reviewing!**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Thanks for your kind words. It's really cool that you're French. Maybe there's something in French culture that I could incorporate into the story? Also, thanks for correcting my French. I got it from Google Translate, so I don't know what their problem is.**

 **MILDLY IMPORTANT AN! SEE BOTTOM OF PAGE.**

 _Previously on The Lady of the Lake (Lol idk):_

 _I heard someone approaching us from behind. I heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey, Percy, Annabeth, who's the new person…" I turned and found myself face to face with…_

"Connor?" I asked in utter disbelief. He looked shocked, but he recovered quickly and "played it cool".

"Vivienne! You're the new demigod?" He asked. I nodded, mouth hanging open, unable to speak. Maybe Connor and I had a chance after all!

He looked away from me, although he seemed reluctant to, like I might disappear. He looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"You're touring her?" He asked, and Annabeth nodded. "Mind if I take it from here?"

"Oh, go ahead!" Percy said. "We have, um, plans anyway!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah," Annabeth said. "Plans. See you later!" She grabbed Percy's hand and they walked rather quickly toward what I had recently learned was the Poseidon cabin.

"Oh, Percabeth!" Connor said jokingly, shaking his head. Then he looked back at me.

"C'mon!" He said. I walked by him nervously, suddenly self-conscious of everything about my appearance. I was still wearing my clothes from the day I had met him, my hair was untidy, and my teeth weren't brushed.

"I'm going to show you the woods and the beach!" He said excitedly. He was almost skipping with happiness.

"You are excited to see me?" I asked him. He blushed.

"Um, yeah. A lot, actually," he said. "I was lucky to meet you. You're a great person."

It was my turn to blush.

"Thank you!" I said. "I'm glad to have met you as well." He grinned.

"Ever the grammar freak, aren't you?" He asked. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Now, is that the way to let a girl know you like her?" I teased, being brave. He gave me an uncomfortable look as we walked.

"You, uh, think I like you?" He asked.

My mind was racing. Did he not like me back? Did I just brutally embarrass myself?

"I…um…I…well, you see–" He stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders and turning me toward him.

"Vivienne, I'm just messing with you!" He said, giving me a signature mischievous smile. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

I would be lying if I said it wasn't one of the best moments of my life. I was blushing and I smiled into the kiss. He put his hands into my brown curls and I grabbed the collar of his camp shirt, going up on my toes. He was taller than me by quite a bit.

He pulled away. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow," was all he said. I giggled.

"Indeed!" I said. I grabbed his fingers and entangled them with mine. We continued to walk, letting our shoulders brush against each other.

"Didn't you have something to show me?" I asked. His face lit up.

"Right! Let's go to the beach!" He said, pulling me a bit faster. We laughed and talked as we went along. Soon we found ourselves sitting on the beach, enjoying each other's company in silence.

"So, you stay here all of the time, yes?" I asked him. He nodded.

"No place else to go. But I like it here. It's home!" He said sadly, then cheerfully.

"What should I do?" I asked, just then realizing my situation. "Annabeth told me that since I am older, and I now know of my demigod status, I will be sought out by monsters in the real world. But what of my mother? She will travel back to France, undoubtedly. Will I have to say goodbye?"

I was now very nervous. I loved my mother dearly and I didn't know what life without her would be like. We'd only had each other for the past sixteen years.

Travis shrugged. "You would get a lot of monstrous company. But some people risk it. It'll make your decision much easier when you know who your parent is." Then he pouted. "I know I would be sad if you left!"

I smiled and leaned into him. It was funny how one afternoon spent together made us so much more comfortable with each other.

"I am certainly not going anywhere for a while," I told him.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Two hours, fresh clothes, and one shower later, I was seated in the dining pavilion at the Hermes table, with a Stoll on either side of me.

Travis and Katie (and all of camp) had been overjoyed to hear that Connor and I were together. The Aphrodite cabin, led by Piper (which was rare, or so I had been told), had swarmed us on the way to dinner. They demanded to hear every detail of how we had began our relationship.

It embarrassed me, but Connor told them everything, starting from the coffee shop. I got the feeling that people had been pitying him, because he was a third wheel to Travis and Katie.

Connor and Travis told me about all of the tables in the pavilion. I noticed a strange guest at the Dionysus table. I had been introduced to Chiron and Mr. D, and I assumed the boy was a demigod child of Mr. D (which was a rather strange thought). The saytrs joining us for dinner, including Claudia, were sitting there too.

The person in question was a pretty girl of 17, give or take. She had unruly, curly hair in a bright shade of red. Her eyes were bright green and she had freckles all over her body. She wore tattered jeans that she was currently drawing pictures on, and a blue tee shirt.

"Connor?" I asked. He finished a conversation with Chris and looked over at me.

"Who is that girl with red hair?" I asked, trying to point secretly because it is technically a very rude thing to do.

"That's Rachel Dare. She's the Oracle." He told me.

"Oracle?" I asked.

"She sometimes hosts the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi to give us prophecies. Y'know, when we go on quests." He explained. It confused me, but I supposed I would understand more with time.

Mr. D stood up and clapped his hands together once. He waited, but no one quieted down.

"Silence!" He yelled. That gave him the desired effect.

"Right then. I suppose I should tell you some things. Um, let's see…" he thought for a moment.

"Oh, yes!" He said, remembering. "We currently have enough campers for a capture the flag game. You know, since people are visiting for break, yada, yada, yada. So that will be tomorrow after dinner." I could hear campers whispering excitedly while Mr. D thought some more.

His eyes passed over me.

"Also, we have a new camper!" He said, with mock enthusiasm. "What did you say your name was? Victoria something?" He asked.

"Vivienne Rousseau," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, that," he confirmed. "She hasn't been claimed, so expect that." I could feel eyes on me from all around the room.

"Um, I believe that's it. Dig in, and all that." Some harpies come out and delivered food to us. The food was amazing, and there was a huge variety. I asked for water in my cup, because I always drank water. I preferred it to most other drinks.

Connor nudged my shoulder.

"It's our turn to go to the fire," he told me. "We always sacrifice a part of our meal and throw it into the fire as an offering to the gods."

I got up and followed him to the big bronze brazier. I scraped my largest piece of roast beef and a few grapes into the fire.

"Dad," I whispered "Whoever you are, please help make my decision easier."

I turned away. Connor put his arm around me and we walked back to our seats.

 **So, what did you think? Please leave a review. I value everyone's opinion.**

 **An FYI, I'm changing my username. I don't use it in my chapters, so it's not a big deal, but I don't want any confusion. I'm changing it to 1Puzzles1! Any of you who watch How I Met Your Mother will get this. (If you've read my other story, you may have noticed by now that I am slightly obsessed with sit coms.)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads, and a special thanks to reviewers!**

 **-Madz**


End file.
